


you transcend the heavens (and your warmth is my cover)

by Lineal



Series: poem fics! [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: "I LOVE YOU JUST AS MUCH", Based on a Poem, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Introspection, Love, M/M, please theyre so sweet and for why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lineal/pseuds/Lineal
Summary: i know what it meansto be loved by anotheryou transcend the heavensand your warmth is my coverin each little smilelittle laugh, little glimpsei see snippets of sunat my fingers’ tipsthe light of the worldis not something abstracti know what it meansthere’s no question of fact
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: poem fics! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050644
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	you transcend the heavens (and your warmth is my cover)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stephbethallen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephbethallen/gifts).



> Inspired by [stephbethallen's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephbethallen) WONDERFUL poem!!!!
> 
> Her way with words >>>>>>>
> 
> Also thank you to Ran for the "I love you just as much!" I still have no idea what your ao3 is :D

It’s supposed to snow today.

When Keiji woke up this morning, rushed out the house, bundled up in layers and layers of jackets and scarves, it certainly felt cold enough to be true.

And then his eyes had met Koutarou’s, a warm, honey gold, as he blew out puffs of white into the chilly air as if to make a point— yes, it’s cold, and yes, it’s going to snow later.

Yet the only fluttering Keiji feels isn’t the soft snowflakes falling down upon them, dancing amongst themselves in a unique sort of tango— no, it’s the fluttering of his heart, suddenly light, wrapped up in the comforting rays of the sun beaming before him.

“I love you,” he whispers, slipping out without anything to stop it, almost lost in the rush of people and chattering around them.

  
Koutarou hears, though— he always does— and perks up immediately, grinning, and in another wave of brightness, his cover of warmth, happiness, love, is back in an embrace, a magnificent swirl of colors and emotions.

“I love you just as much.” A laugh slips through and although heads turn— Koutarou never does things by halves, after all; it’s charming, really— Keiji doesn’t feel the rush of embarrassment that would typically take over if he was by himself. Not mocking, not scrutinizing, it’s pure, genuine.

“Just as much,” not “too”— something that’s become a sort of tradition for the two of them, spurred on by Koutarou’s declaration one day after practice— _"_ _Because it sounds like I only love you back because you said so!”_ — and Keiji’s hearty agreement— _"O_ _f course, Bokuto-san. I love you.”_ — and by the exasperated looks and groans that the others send them afterwards, it only makes them even more obnoxiously sweet.

So either way, it’s a win-win situation.

Keiji sighs, letting himself lean against Koutarou slightly as the bus shifts him over. Koutarou looks absolutely elated, and there’s a flash of white that comes with his smile, reflected in the beauty of snow, yet still so much warmer. 

If Keiji really looks, really focuses, he can see snippets of the sun in him. Or, well, he doesn’t _have_ to try too hard to see it— a mere glimpse of the other boy can blind someone if they’re not prepared, scaring away any shadows of doubt and worry, any fear, any hesitation. All Keiji has to do is reach out and he’ll be able to touch it, hold it, bring it in, keep it close to his chest so that he’ll never have to feel cold again.

“I’m worthless.”— _"N_ _o, Akaashi you’re priceless!”_

“No one likes me.”— _"_ _That’s not true. And besides, they don’t matter, I love you enough to make up for it!”_

“I can’t do this anymore.”— _"_ _Bokuto-san, that’s okay. We can try something else.”_

_"We can get through this together.”_

Yes, Keiji knows what it’s like to be loved by another, by Koutarou, the sun, his universe, his stars.

Warmth, comfort, home, together. Loneliness banished, hopelessness gone, everything’s going to be okay, no matter the roadblocks and cliffs they meet along the way, no matter any sadness that may cloud their eyes, weigh down their minds. Always warm, protected, embraced, an invisible blanket to keep the snow and pitiful shivers away.

Love is stored in the little moments spent together, their ups and downs, highs and lows. Love is stored in each little squeeze of their hands, eyes always flitting to the other, watching, longing, reaching out with little “I love you”s and “just as much”s, reassuring nods and nudges, shared umbrellas and blankets and jackets (and that one time, shoes). Love is stored in every set, every spike, every pass, every block, every “one more!”, every “nice kill!”, “nice set.”

Love is stored in _together_.

Really, it’s not something abstract, something complicated, unknown. It’s not something that can be described with a few simple words or simple thoughts or even simple feelings.

Keiji knows what it means now, though. He knows what love is, what light is, happiness, warmth.

“I love you, Koutarou” he says again, another fleeting whisper, and Koutarou’s hand squeezes back— _"I_ _love you just as much, Keiji.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Love is stored in the Koutarou.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!! 
> 
> (ngl i almost forgot it was Posting Day so if im late next week that is Why-)
> 
> Here is my [Discord](https://discord.gg/E8rnymG) and my [Tumblr](https://itslinsanity.tumblr.com/)!!!


End file.
